drawceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Create
The Create Game page is where players can create their own games for other users to play in, which has been part of Drawception since the beginning of the site’s history. The game create page also allows players to customise their games, with a variety of game modes, palettes, and the number of panels in the game. Types of Games There are currently 2 types of games users can create; public games where anyone who has passed the Troll Throttle can play in, and friend games (also known as Private games), where players can only enter via a link to the game. Players are not required to pass the Troll throttle to play in friend games. Amount of Players There’s also a variety of options for the amount of players a player would want in their game. Both friend and public games can be 12 and 15 panels long, but friend games can also be 6 panels long, this is because friend games usually take longer than public games to complete, and 6 players is seen as balancing this our. On November 13th, 2012 public games were now able to be 24 panels long by using the Populous item which costs 12 ducks. Players used to be able to create 18 player games, but was later changed to 15 player games. Palettes Players are able to use any palettes that they have purchased in The Art Store for their games, where every panel in the game uses the specified palette. If the player has not purchased any palettes, they are only able to create games using the default palette. Extras There are a few other additional options for creating games such as draw firsts, which allows a player to create a game beginning with a drawing, it costs 8 ducks, but is free for Supporters. Draw firsts are limited to public games. There are also a few game modes, NSFW mode which is limited to public games only, and like the name implies, games created in this mode are allowed to include things that would be considered Not safe for work (NSFW) things such as swearing, gore, sex/nudity, etc. Another game mode is Blitz Mode, which gives everyone in the game 90 seconds (formerly 60 seconds) to draw. Blitz mode can be used in both public and friend games. There was another mode called Vet mode which only allowed players who were Level 15 and above to play in, which was changed to users who passed the troll throttle when levels were removed. Vet mode was removed from the game create page after vet mode became the default for all public player created games in September 14th 2018. The Bonus game item allows players to create a second game while the Cooldown is in place. The price is based on a supply and demand system, so the price varies depending on how many players use the item. Cooldown The Cooldown is a system added on June 3rd, 2018, which limits the amount of games players can create, though this can be bypassed with the bonus game item. It was originally 1 free game every 48 hours but the duration was later changed to 1 every 44 hours due to some outcry. Once a player creates a game a message is seen on the game create page informing the player that they have already created a game and shows how long they have to wait before the cooldown is removed. Removed Items Throughout the years, there have been a few items that have been removed from the game create page. Vet mode is the most recent case of this, and was removed after vet mode became the default game mode for public player created games. Category:Game Mechanics